Mission 16
Black ops mission. Objective: Steal contents of specific safebox disguising it as a robbery. No real gear, but unlimited bank account available. Links Mission can be read in 'bookform' here Team * Milno Enedrasi (Caellath) (Organizer) * Skylar Niabs (Kriellya) (Milno's Second-In-Command for the mission and also his whipping boy) * D'usse de Cognac (TCM) * Michael Bayson (tryrar) (Permadead) * Thaddeus (renegadelobster) * Ulrich Leland (AoshimaMichio) (Tempdead) Business fronts These are fake online business/service fronts arranged by Steve so the team can purchase some stuff easier or at least without drawing much suspicion. * Pharmacy/hospital goods-related * Hunting/hobby shooting * Demolitions/mining * Costumes/clothing shop * Spaceship/industrial usage chemicals and equipment (like welding and corrosive material) * Electronics/surveillance material store Working Plans Everyone should edit this (or ask one of us to edit it) however they want. First, there are 2-ish segments of this event. We need to complete the objective, which I will call the Heist. This is the basic objective: get in, get the intel, get out. This must get done, as written, or we fail. The second segment is what I've been calling the Show. This is the window dressing, the elements we put around the Heist that aren't essential to the objective, but disguise the objective. This completes the second half of our objective: that this event looks like an ordinary bank robbery, not a targetted attack. This also needs to be done, but there are degrees of failure here. No Show, and the UWM will immediately know the intel is compromised if/when they discover the Heist. The longer it takes for them to figure it out, the longer Steve has to use the intel. Heist Here are the 4 elements that any plan we come up with needs to address for the Heist (in my opinion). There may be more things, some of them may have the same solution, but these 4 have to be dealt with. *Entry -- Enter the secure section of the building **Routes: Front door, Employee door, Repo door, or a Wall. **Issues: ***Front door: Public, least secured, most observed ***Employee door: less public, secured with bank systems ****Preferred entrance. Lock can be lasered down once alarms are taken care of. ***Repo door: less public, no exterior access ***Wall: It's a wall. *Control -- Control the alarms and security response **Issues: Alarms, security response, cameras **Alarms can be disabled by god modem or by Force Null Program. **Guards can be disabled by Thaddeus's amp and by god modem. If necessary, by laser. Cameye goggles should give us enough vision for targeting. **Cameras can be disabled once we are inside. **We should cut power to the bank as soon as we get inside. *Objective -- Get to the Safe deposit boxes and find Steve's information. **Issues: The SDB doors and finding the intel. Further, the box may be located in the Vault, depending on the UWM's preparations. As such, we should be prepared to breach it as well. ***Doors can be opened by laser, god modem or by hacking with assistance of god modem. *Exit -- Leave the building with the information. **Routes: Same as entry, Wall seems like a more viable option than for entry ***Exit should be via repo door. **Issues: Security and Police response: Ideally, the Control plan will keep this to a minimum. Show Here we need to add dressing to the steps of the Heist to make it look less targetted. The easiest step to expand is the objective, which we could do in a couple ways. We've already discussed looting all the safe deposit boxes. An additional step could be to make it look like the SDB was a secondary target by attacking the vault proper. We could also involve local criminals in a few ways. *Killing guards **Once they are dead we should fill their head with much of lead. Preferrably framing a fire fight. This prevents examination of real cause of death. *Signs of laser **On employee door it can be covered by shaped explosives. **Vault doors... Maybe acid? Step by step proposition 1 Preparation: # Purchase escape car. Van. ## Paint it as BAM Services car. We have paint and example photos. # Prepare for worst case scenario ## Build and plant remote activated bombs in important targets. Hotels, schools, governmental buildings, museums... Appointments: *Skylar: God modem operator *D'usse: Escape car driver *Other roles are non critical. Execution: # We leave the town and go camping. For real. D'usse goes to the warehouse and waits there. # When night comes D'usse comes to get us with escape car and we leave everything into the forest, even our public car. ## Skylar returns discreetly into our apartment, or maybe he stays there whole evening. # D'usse waits in our escape car while others enter to the northern alley via gap between book and clothing stores # We wait until night guards start regular route. # Thaddeus boils brains of the one who remains in security room. # Skylar takes control of "organic circuits" of last guard and makes him open the vault doors. ## Should this fail Skylar should kill the guard with his machine. ## Should this fail we use laser or Thaddeus's amp to kill him. # Skylar disables alarms with his machine. ## Should this fail Ulrich uses Null Force program to disable wireless alarms. # We use laser or violence to destroy lock from employee door. # Disable electricity from the bank. Location of fuse box is know. # Open repo door from inside to let our escape car in. ## Close repo door but do not lock. # If doors in downstairs are not open, Ulrich connects his laptop on its control panels and Skylar uses this link to open doors for us. # Loot and carry loot into escape car. # Frame death of guards by shooting into head while they are held up. Get silencers for this. Also few shots on chest. And some around. Information gathered so far Area around the bank: *Roads going north-south and east-west. *There are traffic lights basically in every intersection. *Roads are mostly empty at early morning, followed by rush hour. Traffic slows down after that a bit. *There's a large public parking structure a block or so from the bank. *In near future there's nothing blocking the traffic that we don't know. *Flying vehicles might not be usable for escape, at least not from streets near bank. *The space between clothing store and book store is about 4 feet wide and has no obvious cameras. Mr. J. Smith building: *Owned by someone named Mr. J. Smith. Bought 3 years ago and paid for completely. *The possibly mob owned building seems to have some sort of insulating layer protecting it from prying CamEyes. Layer looks sort of like crumpled silver paper. *It looks like an apartment building. *The building looks well maintained but has no signs. *No door bell. *Apparently a standard wooden door. The lock looks to be the standard deadbolt. *Barred windows. The windows behind the bars, are blacked out. Maybe tinted, maybe heavy curtains. Maybe just no inside lights. *No any visible cameras, or sensors. *Harsh yellowish white lights near the door and illuminating the sidewalk. Police: *Closest police station is 3.5 miles away. If police come directly from station they would get to bank in about 5 minutes. *Normal policemen will probably have handguns, maybe a rifle or shotgun in the trunk. Armor: Vest, maybe helmet and joint pads. *SWAT equivalent gonna have some bigger toys. Armor: Probably body-armor. *Single gas station located for possible explosive distraction. *Suitable target types for bomb threats to distract police away: Subways, town hall, (elementary) schools, other assorted important buildings, tourist attractions. For minimal victims: monuments, art piece. Bank: *Three cameras on the bank's front side. Two perched on the roof corners and third set into the arch above the main doorway, watching people come in and out. **Mirrored setup without middle camera on eastern side. *Two cameras on the northern wall, looking out at the streets, at the entrance to the alley. The alley is otherwise free of cameras. **Mirrored setup on southern alley. *The employee door is metal, but not not super tough looking. Probably a steel door with a hollow core. **There's a black nub near the door, probably a scanner for a pass card or some sort of similar object. *The repository door on the other hand is quite reenforced looking and doesn't actually have a scanner or even a handle on this side. It must need to be opened from inside. *Walls are combination of something like a synthetic concrete and steel reinforcing bars. There's some insulation after that, and then either more concrete or drywall, in the upstairs sections. *General info about the ventilation system. **Easiest access is the air conditioning unit around the back, on the roof. *Electrical blueprint known to some degree. *Power to most of the bank is provided off of the municipal grid. *Power to certain systems, such as the vault, the safety deposit boxes, and the servers are provided by an independent source, which appears to be located under the street somewhere. It is not indicated specifically on the map. *The bank seems pretty reputable, it's just a branch of a large corporate system, but has generally favorable reviews. **Safety deposit boxes are rented at a monthly and yearly basis. *Guards have bulletproof vest, handguns and maybe better weapons in their office. **They are probably ex-mercenaries or soldiers, definitely used to beating/killing people. *There is lot of cameras inside. Every angle is covered by two or more cameras. *Entrance at back of bank leading to breakroom and repository have a card reader or similiar. Identical to the one at the employee entrance. *One camera on NW corner is missing. *Wireless alarm to police (revealed by Skylar's machine) Bank vaults: *The vault is only open a certain amount each day. This suggests presence of time lock. *The vault is open every weekday between 10am and 2pm, according to the bank personel. *Stairs to the vault level is major bottle neck; thin and frightening angle. *First door from stairs is heavy duty metal door made by Stockman. **Locked with usual card reader, thought not used by our guide. **Additionally it has a separate 10-digit key-code and biometric lock. *One camera above actual vault door, another above door leading to Safety Deposit room. *The second door to safety boxes is also made by Stockman. *The last door to safety boxes is larger and thicker, but over all similar to others. *Safety boxes are locked with two separate locks and keys. *There's no cameras in Safety Deposit Room, but some sensors on the floor and ceiling, small black things poking out of the corners of the room. Motion sensors maybe? Stockman: *Is a fairly well known security company here. *They seem to have a good enough reputation *Only court cases they have are related to injuries or deaths caused by their products or during the production of the products. *They have a website with all their currently available public products as well. *There is only one Stockman office in this city, which is both a storefront and their general offices for the area. There are, however, a handful of security and home improvement shops which carry their products. Bank traffic: *The bank employees seem to park down the road at a parking structure and then walk to the bank, entering through the side door rather then the front. The first arrives about an hour before the bank opens. The majority arrives in the last 15 minutes before the doors open. Several men in more fancy looking clothing arriving shortly after the doors open. *The bank seems busiest at certain hours, specifically when people on the way to work go there, and when people at lunch go there and when people return from work (around 4 pm). Between these rushes, it's relatively quiet. *Next to no traffic at late evening. *Employees take a break to smoke in alley every two hours. *Closes at around 6 pm. But some people will work until 8 pm. *Two night watchmen patrol inside the building in set pattern. Round every hour or so and they spend the rest of the time in some security room. *Guard change happens around noon. *Cleaning is done by "BAM Services" (Business and Attraction Maintenance). Group of three janitors come on early morning with a green van. They get their job done in about 1.5 hours. They use the front door. **A rather large company that does cleaning and repair/maintenance work for a lot of people and places. **We have images of their trucks. **Janitors seem to be mostly same group of people, in rotating shifts. **They have no keys to the building and are let it by guards on duty. Apartment: *We have access to rooftop. From there we can see basically the entire street, the bank, the bank's roof, the street behind this building, etc. *Minicamera set to look at the bank and recording. Other: *Weekend is now. *A old warehouse out on the edge of the industrial district have been rented. *Weapons can be carried openly. Permit to carry one requires a test and goint through training class. *We have an account and safety deposit box rented. *There are three main roads out of town, one in every cardinal direction except west. Taking any of them off in any direction for an hour or two would get you out into relatively rural or even completely uninhabited areas. Equipment *5 Battle Stims of each kind. (Milno) *Driving licence good for anything smaller than an 18 wheeler. *Two laptops with wireless connection capability. **Internet connection. *A city map. *Paint for painting trucks to look like BAM Services trucks. *Bunch of duffel bags for loot. *Throat mikes and earpieces. Clothes: *6 sets of clothing for everyone. **Two set high class clothes. **Two sets of middle class clothes. **Two sets of lower class clothes. *Similar uniforms to the city workmen and the janitors *Single set of bodyguard clothes. *2 pairs of SAP gloves for everyone *Ski masks for everyone *Bullet resistant vests for everyone *Swat level body armor (D'usse) Weapons: *Model pistol *Assault Rifle *Six revolvers + ammunition. *Armor piercing bullets for something. *Flip-knife *10 drones and pipe bombs. *Cutting laser in mobile rig. *NAMITE *MP5 equivalent (D'usse) *Paintball pistols (Thaddeus) *Concealable pistols .40 cal + ammo (Thaddeus) ** 2 extra mags for each. Other things: *A car, very generic dark gray paint job, a bit thick and heavy looking, like it was made of square and rectangular sections slightly rounded. But the engine is quite powerful, the gas tank is large, the tires are thick and wide, and the cab is fairly robust, for a civ vehicle. *Van, to be painted as BAM Services car. *Secure proxy servers for hacking. *Reality warping machine made from cables, wires, adhoc antennae, home made water coolers, stacks of external drives, a cobbled together server on the kitchen counter, a bank of monitors, some equipment intended for picking up, amplifying, and potentially decrypting radio signals. It does all that and much more. Like deleting bank cameras from reality. Made by Skylar. **"You can taste copper and you're pretty sure you can see bits of saint elmo's fire occasionally erupting from pointed or sharp objects in the apartment." **It can detect electronics and "wires" **It can access wireless devices **Current Access ***Cameras -- have some kind of wireless connection, probably to their controller? ***Alarms -- have a wireless connection to the police ***Internal Servers -- juryrigged connection through a telephone landline ***'Organic Networks' -- haven't looked into this too closely yet **Visible, but no Access ***Door systems -- seem to be isolated from other systems. Self contained? Mission Report After being dropped to the planet the team was transported to the target city with a prive plane. First two days were spent mostly on scouting and purchasing some stuff to make their apartment look more like a home instead of like a bank robbers den. On third day brave Thaddeus and Ulrich disguised themselves as a rich man and his bodyguard to infiltrate the bank under guise of opening account. They did so and managed to get inside the vaults when they rented a safety box. Night Raid Final group setup: Skylar is mission operator and master of radio thanks to his god modem. Milno acts as a literal troubleshooter in apartment. D'usse is designated driver and rest of strike team are Michael, Thaddeus and Ulrich. It's saturday, around midnight. Skylar and Milno stay behind in apartment doing troubleshooting while rest meet at their rented warehouse. Four criminals get into van, painted into colors of BAM Services, and drive past the bank. After stopping the van a street away Thaddeus focuses on guards in the bank and fries brains of one in security room. Or so he believes, as it is revealed he fried unexpected extra guard in repository. Skylar fires his god modem on and disables all alarms and majority of cameras. He hacks brain of one guard and uses him to open employee door for strike group waiting outside. Michael executes the guard as soon as team gets inside. At this point cameye goggles reveal three extra heat signatures, apparently security were increased due recent happenings in the area. Thadeus proceeds to burn guy in security office and most of the said office as well. Michael opens repository door for D'usse before strike team storms upstairs. the two guards there are killed by Michael going all berserk on them. In meanwhile Skylar turns last guard on vault level into writhing mass techno-shoggoth, a pool of black, sticky tendrils. Due not having silencers Micheal's shooting wakes up much of neighbourhood, but thankfully nobody seems to alert police. Skylar pre-emptively disables connections in area. He connects through his shoggoths and opens the first door to vaults while moving shoggoths against vault door. Michael and Thaddeus bring their cutting laser rig down to the second door and cut through it and the last door blocking way to safety deposit room. Alien fake sun from Mission 18 is enough to cause interference on all radio and wireless signals in this city, making it hard for Skylar's god modem to operate. Milno hears sirens approaching. Mistakes Ulrich enters into safety box deposit room and starts cutting hinges of from doors block access to the boxes and Thaddeus breaks the boxes open. After a dozen boxes they finally find the target, but trigger a trap due not expecting it. The trap sends strong activation signal which causes synthflesh gunnerbots pour out of Mr. Smith building. Strike team quickly leaves the premise and detonates namite to destroy traces of techno-shoggoths. Skylar uses god-modem to disable gunnerbots and in process disables about every electronical device in area including but not limited to: escape car engine, road lights, lights in houses, Thaddeus's and Michael's brains, activates Michael's pipebombs and causes Ulrich to spasm and crack his skull on van's interior. D'usse confirms the engine is completely dead and abandons her teammates in pursuit of her own bodily safety. Ulrich, being only functional member of team left in the van, throws the bombs out but not far enough. Bombs explode and kill both Micheal and Ulrich. Thaddeus survives with minor injuries. Milno takes the second car and arrives to the scene. He and D'usse drag all bodies into car, get Skylar who disabled god-modem and drive out of the town before sirens arrive to ruin party. After half hour of driving shuttle arrives to rescue the team and loot. Category:Mission